con quien saldrias?
by Caza95
Summary: En la escuela mahora las alumnas discutían por saber quién era la persona del el salón con quien andarían sin importar que las dos fueran mujeres
1. Chapter 1

**Con quien saldrías? **

**En la escuela mahora las alumnas discutían por saber quién era la persona del el salón con **

**quien andarían sin importar que las dos fueran mujeres**

**Asuna como de costumbre fue la que inicio el tema solo porque la delegada le dijo que **

**nadie querría andar con un mono peludo como ella .**

**-así pues ni de chiste andarían con alguien tan gordaa y feaa **

**-asunaaa por dios ni siquiera una niña saldría contigo!**

**-jaaa si como no **

**Mientras tanto Nodoka iba pasando para ir hacia el asiento de su amiga yue **

**-Nodokaaaa! Dijeron al unisonó **

**-con quien andarías del salón? dijo casi gritándole Asuna**

**-O///O ettooo yoooo Mmmm jejeje **

**-con quiéeeen?Dijo ahora la delegada con cara de te mato si no dices mi nombre que **

**después la cambio por una realmente seductora -entonces que dices Nodoka?**

**-jeje chicas ahora que les pasa que ya hasta metieron a la pobre Nodoka- dijo konoka viendo **

**como su amiga estaba totalmente sonrojada y que por alguna extraña razón miraba a su **

**queridísima amiga Setsuna ****- **fue realmente por eso que quiso intervenir en la pelea solo

por saber por qué miraba así a su guarda-espaldas

**-konokaa tu con quien saldrías de esta clase ¿?-ahora konoka era la que estaba **

**realmente roja ,claro que Asuna ya sabia cual era su respuesta solo se lo dijo para **

**hacerle una pequeña broma **

**-yo ettoo Mmmm no se jeje tal vez con……**

**Justamente iba pasando Setsuna solo que ella le quería preguntarle a Nodoka por **

**que la veía raro desde hace rato lo cual ahora también lo hacia su princesa y eso le **

**parecía aun más raro solo que su compañera de batalla Mana la llamo para darle un **

**pequeño recado de parte de el director.**

**-coooon setsu-chaan-dijo konoka completamente roja **

**-si jeje era de esperarse –dijo la delegada mientras veía a Setsuna hablando con mana **

**-orale ya metieron a Nodoka y a konoka en sus peleas? jaja- dijeron fuuca y fumica las cuales **

**se arrepintieron de preguntar después de oír la respuesta **

**- jajá si ,oigan por cierto con quien les gustaría Salir de el salón eeeh? , jaja obvio con la **

**delegada gorda y fea no verdad?**

**-cállate mono peludo!**

**-bueno entonces con quien?pregunto konoka ya que también veían raro a su set-chan lo **

**cual le empezaba a molestar **

**-jejeje nosotros pues jejeje no se jejeje –dijo fuuca completamente roja y sin poder dejar de **

**ver a Setsuna **

**-Woow jejeje kono-chan creo que no eres la única a la que le gustaría salir con Setsuna-**

**senpai jeje- dijo Asuna mirando a las gemelas que no dejaban de reír nerviosamente **

**-bueno creo que olvidamos algo por Mmmm allá! Dijeron las gemelas mientras salían de el **

**salón corriendo .**

**Y así Asuna y la delegada se la pasaron preguntando por lo cual no se dejaban de **

**sorprenderse ante la única respuesta y mientras mas preguntaban mas veían a konoka con **

**cara de que si vuelven a decir que les gusta set-chan las mato!**

**Mientras tanto Setsuna se preguntaba por que todas las chicas de la clase la miraban **

**completamente rojas **

**-Mmmm mana-senpai sabes porque me ven todas? –dijo Setsuna ya roja como un tomate **

**-Eeeh? Jajajajajaja es verdad jajajaajajajajajaja**

**-No es graciosooo! que acaso traigo algo en la cara?**

**-jajajaja no nada jajajaja ,por que no le preguntas a konoka ya que por lo que veo ella **

**también te está viendo **

**Para su suerte tocaron el timbre para salir al descanso **

**-valla no puedo creer que todas quieran salir con Setsuna-senpai- dijo Asuna**

**-lo más increíble es que no quieran salir con su hermosa delegada jaaa y todo lo que yo hago **

**por esas mal agradecidas! **

**Ojousama espereee! Grito Setsuna al ver que konoka salía muy enojada de el salón lo cual **

**llamo la atención de todas **

-jejeje y al parecer esto no le pareció bien a konoka – **pensó mana después de oír lo que **

**dijeron sus compañeras **

**-Ojousama dijo Setsuna que tuvo que correr para poder alcanzar a su princesa **

**-set chan tontaaa por que les tienes que gustar a todaaas las de la claseee ehhh?**

**- que yo quee? O//O **

**-SII LE GUSTAS A TODO EL SALOOOON!-Grito konoka a punto de llorar de coraje **

**Mientras Setsuna no podía salir de su asombro hasta que vio como una pequeña lagrima **

**salía de la cara de su princesa **

**-Mmmm jeje no lo- no lo sabia dijo Setsuna rojísima **

**-siii Asuna le pregunto a todo el salón y todas dijeron que preferirían salir contigo **

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ahora que hago ….. Mmmm tal vez debería confesarme noooo es

muy arriesgado-**pensaba Setsuna **

**-Mmm Ojousama yo Mmmm jejee como le digo esto Mmmm jeje sabe que yo no quiero a **

**nadie de…..**

**Si lo sabia no quieres a nadie de el salón jeje bueno mejor me voy dijo konoka con el corazón **

**destrozado y empezando a correr.**

**Jeje bueno hasta aquí llego por hoy espero les guste y pus supongo que será de dos **

**capítulos jeje no se todavía (es que es mi primer fic) espero que esta parte les haya **

**gustado y pues ya dependiendo de los comentarios veo si le sigo o no jeje byee **

**Cazanova95 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – traición y castigo**

**Mmmm jeje no lo- no lo sabía dijo Setsuna rojísima **

**-siii Asuna le pregunto a todo el salón y todas dijeron que preferirían salir contigo **

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ahora que hago ….. Mmmm tal vez debería confesarme noooo

esmuy arriesgado-**pensaba Setsuna **

**-Mmmm Ojousama yo Mmmm jeje como le digo esto Mmmm jeje sabe que yo no **

**quiero a **

**Nadie de…..**

**-Si lo sabia no quieres a nadie de el salón jeje bueno mejor me voy -dijo konoka **

**con el corazón destrozado y empezando a correr**

**-valla valla así que a la pequeña princesa le gusta su guardaespaldas eeh jajajaja **

**que interesante-dijo una sombra escondida en un árbol que desapareció con la **

**primera corriente de aire **

**aaaah que tonta tontaaa soooy –dijo Setsuna golpeando su cabeza contra un árbol **

–**ahora que hareeee Mmmm tal vez deba buscar a kono-chan y explicarle ,siii Eso es! **

**Mientras tanto una niña de pelo castaño corría recordando las palabras de la **

**persona que más ha amado -**que tonta soy como pude pensar que le podría gustar a set-

chan si ella jamás se voltearía a ver a una niña tonta y llorona como yo de seguro está

conmigo por obligación -**pensaba konoka **

**-qué raro jamás había visto a una hermosa rosa llorar -dijo una persona que **

**estaba recargada en una de las ramas de un árbol –je disculpe mi atrevimiento **

**señorita es que la vi y lo primero que pensé es que usted se parecía mucho una **

**rosa muy bonita**

**Konoka estaba muy sonrojada por el comentario de esa extraña persona pues que **

**recuerde jamás la había visto en la escuela y tampoco traía el uniforme sino un **

**pantalón negro y una camisa de el mismo color que hacían resaltar su figura **

**atlética y en su espalda traía una katana hattori hanzo (es la espada de kill bill **

**jaja XD) su cabello era color castaño ,su piel blanca y ojos cafés que le hacían aun **

**mas atractiva **

**-pero que descortés soy permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Tsukuyomi -dijo **

**con una vos muy seductora **

**-ho-hola mi nombre es konoe konoka –**

**-konoe konoka un nombre digno para una hermosa princesa –dijo Tsukuyomi **

**acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de konoka **

**-jeje gracias –dijo konoka sonrojada por el comentario pero no sabía dado cuenta **

**de lo cerca que estaba esa persona de ella, tanto que hasta podía sentir su **

**respiración **

**En otra parte de la escuela…..**

**-no la encuentro donde habrá idoo Mmmm aaah ya see tal vez al árbol del mundo –**

**dijo Setsuna**

**Por cada paso que daba podía sentir a su princesa más cerca pero después de un **

**tiempo pudo percatarse de otra presencia ,una muy poderosa **

**-que es esto? Dijo Setsuna empezando a correr más rápido pensando que su **

**princesa podría estar en peligro **

**Tsukuyomi empezó a sentir que alguien se acercaba y por el gran kii pudo adivinar **

**que se trataba de la guardaespaldas -**jeje me habían dicho que era fuerte pero jamás

pensé que tendría este tipo de nivel y poder jaja esto se va a poner interesante** –pensó **

**Tsukuyomi **

**Setsuna iba corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban pero por alguna razón **

**empezó a sentir una presión muy fuerte en el pecho –**noo aquí no por favor no ahora!-**pensó **

**Retroceso**

**1 año atrás…..**

**Era una mañana lluviosa Setsuna como de costumbre salió a hacer guardia y a **

**entrenar un poco cuando de repente sintió una presencia muy poderosa que se **

**acercaba a máxima velocidad a ella , por suerte pudo esquivarlo pero le había **

**causado una pequeña herida en el brazo y en la mejilla **

**-quien eres! –grito, pero nadie contesto**, Setsuna** empezó a perder un poco la paciencia **

**-jajajaja valla valla como has crecido pequeña y por lo que veo has entrenado **

**mucho jaja que lastima que te voy a matar en este instante –dijo la sombra**

**-sal de una vez y muéstrate! **

**-Mmmm sabes qué? Solo porque me caíz bien te voy a dejar vivir jaja y créeme que **

**esto no se lo digo a nadie jajajaja **

**Setsuna no podía ver a la persona que estaba parada pues aun era oscuro y apenas **

**estaba empezando a salir el sol pero por alguna razón se le hacía familiar esa voz **

**-solo que te voy a dejar un pequeño recuerdo para que nunca olvides cual es tu **

**misión –dijo la sombra con voz seria empezando a hacer extraños movimientos **

**con las manos y en un pequeño pero rápido movimiento le incrusto a la guerrera un **

**sello en el abdomen sacándole todo el aire **

**Setsuna estaba completamente paralizada ya que aquella persona se había movido **

**muy rápido de repente empezó a sentir un fuerte e intenso dolor en el pecho **

**-aaaaaaaahhhh!-el dolor era insoportable era como pequeñas pero fuertes **

**punzadas en el corazón ,Setsuna no lo pudo soportar mas y callo desmayada lo **

**último que recuerda, fue a esa persona diciendo –no olvides tu misión pequeña o si **

**no ella pagara **

**Fin de retroceso **

-desde ese día cada vez que me esfuerzo demasiado un poder que no es mío empieza a

correr por todo mi cuerpo pero antes de que pase eso me empieza a doler muy fuerte el

corazón y por desgracia el único que lo sabe es el director

**Retroceso**

**-No olvides tu misión o ella pagara ella pagara**

**-qué? De que misión hablas? Y porque yo? Quien eres? Sal de una vez- gritaba **

**Setsuna pero un dolor en el pecho y un raro sello en su abdomen fueron lo último que vio antes de desertar**

**-qué? Dónde estoy?-dijo un poco mareada pero luego reacciono estaba en la oficina de el director acostada en el sillón **

**-valla Setsuna –kun veo que despertaste **

**-eeh? Aaah si disculpe director pero que me paso?**

**-mm por que no te sientas y te traigo un poco de agua , así te podre explicar lo que paso**

**Ella solo asintió se acomodo bien y noto que tenia y una pequeña gasa en la mejilla y una venda en el brazo **

**-mira lo que te voy a decir es un poco fuerte pero antes debes prometerme que **

**esto no se le mencionaras a mi nieta ok?**

**-ok**

**-bueno hace mucho tiempo existía un clan llamado hattori ellos se dedicaban a **

**destruir demonios legendarios pero un día uno de los guerreros conoció a una **

**hermosa dama que pronto conquisto su corazón ,la pareja se juro amor eterno en **

**un lugar sagrado , a los pocos meses ella se embarazo y 12 meses después **

**tuvieron una hermosa hija alvina signo de mala suerte pero a ellos no les importo **

**solo que había un problema en el clan hattori no se permitía tener hijas y se **

**alguien llegaba a desobedecer una maldición caería en la pequeña , sus padres **

**hicieron todo lo posible por esconderla pero un día los descubrieron , la madre **

**huyo con su pequeña niña en brazos y el padre fue castigado a muerte por traición , **

**a la madre la encontraron rápidamente y la mataron dejando a la pequeña niña sola **

**en el mundo castigándola de algo que no cometió ,el clan decidió que su castigo **

**seria que cuando tuviera la suficiente edad (15 años )tendría que acabar con uno **

**demonio legendario el cual ni siquiera el clan se atrevía a atacar pero antes uno de **

**los miembros de el clan tendría que marcarle un sello sagrado que encerraba a un **

**demonio pues la leyenda decía que solo un demonio legendario puede acabar a otro **

**Pero hasta que eso pasara la niña no podría vivir con su clan así que la mandaron a **

**un templo de magos donde la entrenarían para poder completar su misión,**

**La pequeña ya tenía 4 años cuando fue enviada a aquel lugar y para que nadie **

**sospechara le dieron otra misión que fue encargarse de la hija del dueño de el **

**templo que en realidad guardaba un poder muy valioso. **

**CONTINUARA…..**

**O.O WOW YO ESCRIBI ESO? **

**Jajaja gomen gomen me Salí un poquito de el tema no creen? Bueno jeje es que me emociono fácil y pues jaja esto salió de mi cabeza bueno pues espero que les haya gustado es segunda parte y si quieren dar opiniones o consejos o no se alguna idea adelanteee y ya ni modo tendré que hacer otro cap puff y yo que solo quería hacer un fic chiquito jaja bueno ESPERO que les halla gustado jaja en lo personal a mi me sorprendió jajaja byeeee **

**Cazanova95 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Un beso**

**Capitulo 3 **

**La pequeña ya tenía 4 años cuando fue enviada a aquel lugar y para que nadie **

**Sospechara le dieron otra misión que fue encargarse de la hija del dueño de el **

**templo que en realidad guardaba un poder muy valioso. **

**Setsuna no lo podía creer y fue tanta su impresión que volvió a caer desmayada **

**solo que ahora si el director pidió que la llevaran a la enfermería para que **

**descansara y le pudieran terminar de curar esas heridas que por lo visto eran **

**demasiadas profundas **

**Fin de retroceso**

-ese día desperté en la enfermería y desde entonces eh evitado que kono-chan sepa la

verdad aunque algunas veces es muy difícil ocultar el dolor y últimamente me está pasando

más seguido y sin ninguna razón ** – pensaba Setsuna**

**Tsukuyomi sintió que la guardaespaldas ya estaba lo suficientemente cera como **

**para poder verlas así que utilizo esta oportunidad para besar a la princesa**

**Konoka estaba muy sorprendida por el acto de esa persona pues apenas se habían **

**conocido y ya la estaba besando pero por alguna razón no podía separarse de ella y **

**correspondió el beso **

**Mientras tanto Setsuna ya estaba a punto de llegar pero al ver a su princesa quedo **

**congelada y el dolor que antes sentía no se podía comparar con el que ahora tenía **

**Tsukuyomi solo sonrió y empezó a hacer más apasionado aquel beso mientras **

**Konoka solo la seguía **

**Setsuna solo bajo la mirada y se fue lo más rápido que pudo pero un segundo **

**antes que se fuera konoka abrió los ojos y la vio , rápidamente se separo de **

**Tsukuyomi pero fue inútil Setsuna ya se había ido y cuando voltio otra vez noto que **

**estaba sola ya no había nadie a su lado ,Tsukuyomi y Setsuna habían desparecido **

**solo que le dolió mucho mas no estar cerca de su guardaespaldas y sin poder **

**aguantar un segundo más cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente ,no **

**podía creer lo que había hecho y se culpaba terriblemente por darle su primer beso **

**a alguien que apenas había conocido**

**En otro lugar de la escuela**

**Asuna estaba buscando a konoka y a Setsuna pues se sentía un poco culpable por **

**haber ocasionado que su mejor amiga se enojara con la persona que más quería así **

**que quería pedirles una disculpa a las dos y sabia que el mejor lugar para **

**buscarlas eran en el árbol de el mundo pues konoka le había contado que en ese **

**lugar se volvieron a encontrar después de muchos años ,estaba a punto de llegar **

**cuando derrápenle sintió como si Setsuna pasara alado de ella**

**-qué raro estoy segura que era Setsuna –senpai mmm bueno mejor me apuro ya **

**casi llego **

**Al llegar noto que su mejor amiga estaba tirada en el suelo llorando Asuna al verla **

**en ese estado corrió para abrazarla y preguntarle que le había pasado **

**Kono-chan que te pasoo? Y Setsuna –senpai donde estaa? **

**-Asunaa yoo yooo la beseee no quería lo juroo pero algo en ella me obligo a hacerlo **

**-be besaste a setsunaa – senpai? , Pero no deberías estar feliz por eso? **

**- set-chan nooo a Tsukuyomi !– **

**-quien es esaa? Y Setsuna donde estaa?-pregunto Asuna sorprendida y **

**recordando la presencia de su amiga momentos antes **

**-una chava que acabo de conocer solo se presento me dijo cosas bonitas y me beso **

**luego set-chan llego y nos vio ,cuando quise hablarle ya no estaba ni ella ni **

**Tsukuyomi –dijo konoka empezando a llorar pero ahora más fuerte .**

**Asuna no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando pues su amiga siempre le había hablado de lo hermoso que sería darle su primer beso a la persona que mas ama y ahora resulta que se lo dio a alguien que acababa de conocer y para el colmo Setsuna las vio **

**-tranquila kono-chan tal vez Setsuna-senpai lo entienda, porque no vas y la buscas para explicarle todo?**

**-si es buena idea, Asuna acompañarme por favor **

**-Eeh bueno pero cuando la encuentres me voy ok?**

**-ok**

**En otro lugar ya muy lejos de la escuela**

**Setsuna iba corriendo con un vacio en su interior estaba completamente **

**destrozada no sabía qué hacer o adonde ir solo quería correr y jamás detenerse **

**hasta que vio un kunai pasar alado de ella **

**Qué diablos, quien eres? –grito Setsuna que por alguna razón sentía muchas **

**ganas de pelear **

**-jajaja vaya vaya al parecer la guardaespaldas esta de mal humor ,jajaja me **

**pregunto por qué será ,mmmm tal vez sea por que bese a su queridísima princesa **

**jajaja **

**Continuara **

**Cha cha chaaaaaaan jojojo soy malaaaaaa tendrán que esperar un poco mas para saber que paso jojojjojoj mientras espero que les haya gustado esta conti **

**Oigaaan pero ya me canse de actualizar luego luego que nadie mas se animaaaaaa?**

**Mmm bueno espero ver mas respuesta de ustedes jaja byeee**

**Cazanova95 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Un gran poder **

**Capitulo 4 **

**Qué diablos, quien eres? –grito Setsuna ese día sentía muchas** **ganas de pelear**

**-jajaja vaya vaya al parecer la guardaespaldas esta de mal humor, jajaja me** **Pregunto por qué será?, mmmm tal vez sea porque bese a tu queridísima princesa jajaja**

**Setsuna solo bajo la mirada**

**-jajaja no me digas que te gusta? Jaja de verdad pensaste que su guardaespaldas le iba a gustar? jajajaja aparte no te pierdes de nada esta fea y no sabe besar jaja…..**

**-CALLATE! Grito Setsuna con la mirada aun abajo solo que una extraña energía de color plateada estaba saliendo de su cuerpo y su kii iba aumentando de forma increíble **

**-**mátala no dejes que se burle de lo que más quieres **–dijo una voz dentro de Setsuna** –que? Quien eres?

-Mátala quieres sangre lo deseas jaja no, lo deseamos –nooo yo no mato, salte de miiii

-**ups creo que ya desperté a su demonio hehe esto no es bueno dijo viendo como esa energía era cada vez más grande y sintiendo un kii muy poderoso mucho más fuerte que el de ella y tal vez mas que el de "El"**

**-**mátala mátala matalaaaaaaa-**dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza un segundo antes de que ella lanzara a Tsukuyomi hacia el busque derribando todos los arboles con los que chocaba **

**Mientras tanto en la dirección de la escuela mahora estaban teniendo una reunión muy importante **

**-que es este poder? –dijo Negi sensei **

**-rayos a despertado el demonio dentro de Setsuna –kun **

**-que? De que habla director Setsuna senpai tiene un demonio en su interior?-pregunto** _Takahata-_** sensei **

**-Ttss su poder esta incrementando a cada segundo **

**-así es Evangeline y seguirá aumentando ,Negi –kun necesito que vallas y la detengas antes de que sea demasiado tarde **

**-sii director ¡! Dijo Negi antes de salir corriendo **

**Cerca de el bosque …**

**Poooooooofffffff se oyó un gran estruendo del bosque y después una nube de polvo se alzo **

**-konokaaaaa! Viste esooo?**

**-oooh nooo de seguro set chan esta en peligroo ,vamos Asuna**

**-sii !**

**Y justamente cuando Asuna iba a avanzar choco con un niño que iba volando a toda velocidad en un palo**

**-rayos negii aprende a volar **

**-lo siento Asuna pero tengo prisa **

**-negiiii-sensei ayúdanos creo que set chan está en peligro!-dijo konoka a punto de llorar**

**-si, justamente la estaba buscando –dijo Negi seriamente lo cual preocupo mas a sus alumnas **

**-Pues que esperamos lo mas seguro es que este en medio del bosque**

**-sii nos vamos en mi vara llegaremos más rápido súbanse y agárrense fuerte **

**-siii **

**Negi ,Asuna y konoka iban volando arriba del los arboles buscando a Setsuna solo que no fue muy difícil pues era tanta energía la que su cuerpo expulsaba que se podía ver desde lo alto sin contar que hasta Asuna y konoka la podían sentir **

Set chan por favor resiste** –pensó konoka **

**En el bosque… **

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh–**rayoos tengo que escapar antes de que me mate **– pensó Tsukuyomi ya muy herida**

Matala no dejes que se escapee –** dijo otra vez esa voz y en un segundo Setsuna ya estaba otra vez enfrente de Tsukuyomi **

**-jeje Setsuna-san amiga jeje no me vas a matar verdad? Por favor jeje no dejes que la bestia te controle o bueno jeje todavía no –pero Setsuna ya no reaccionaba estaba recibiendo mucha energía y aunque Tsukuyomi no la había tocado, todo su cuerpo ya estaba muy lastimado **

**-**matalaaaaa –**Setsuna agarro a Tsukuyomi de la camisa con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha estaba preparando su puño **

**-noooo sueltameeee maldita bestiaaa!**

**-bestia? –por un momento Setsuna reacciono pero otra vez el demonio la empezó a controlar y volviendo a alzar su puño para darle el golpe final a Tsukuyomi **

**Setsuna estaba a punto de pegarle hasta que de repente oyó su nombre muy bajito ,no sabía quién era pues estaba muy adolorida ,no reaccionaba bien y lo único que podía ver era oscuridad nada mas ,pero volvió a oír su nombre esta vez un poco mas fuerte pero hasta la tercera vez que lo oyó empezó a ver un poco de luz **

**-setsunaaaaaaaa-san!**

**-setsunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- senpai**

**-set-chaaaaaan por favor no lo hagas , setchaaaan setchaaaaaaan –gritaba konoka con desesperación al ver como su guardaespaldas estaba a punto de pegarle a la persona que tenia agarrada pero lo que más le sorprendió fue esa mirada de odio konoka nunca había visto Setsuna tan enojada en su vida **

**-Setsuna –senpai-dijo negi al ver como todo su cuerpo estaba lastimado de tanta energía –tenemos que detenerla antes de que su cuerpo no resista mas **

**-pero negi-kun ,como la detenemos?**

**-oooh noooo konokaaaa-senpaii regresaaaaaa es muy peligrosooo –dijo viendo como su alumna corría hacia Setsuna**

**-set-chan reaccionaaaa-konoka intento acercarse pero la energía que desprendía su compañera era mucha lo único que podía hacer era gritarle y esperar a que reaccionara**

**-Seeeetchaaaaaan seeeeeetchaaaaaaan**

**-**_esa voz_ …dónde estoy? ,

-jajajaja estas atrapada en tu propia mente

-qué? Quien ereees tuu!

-soy uno de los 7 demonios legendarios

-así que tu eres el dueño de toda esa energía

-jaja eso no es nada comparado con mi poder, es tu inútil poder combinado con el mío

- era cierto ,si tengo un demonio dentro de mi

-**seeetchaaaaan! **

**-**es la voz de kono-chan **en ese momento empezó a ver ** **más luz **

**El cuerpo de Setsuna ya tenía varias heridas que estaban sangrando y a causa de eso Tsukuyomi pudo soltarse y escapar **

**-Negi –kun haz algo Setsuna senpai está muy lastimada **

**-si Asuna –Negi trato de lanzar un hechizo hacia Setsuna pero no funciono –rayooos al parecer la energía que la cubre es como un escudo también **

-queee? Que esta pasando me estoy debilitando

-es verdad que pasa?

-mierdaaa tu cuerpucho no soporta esa mínima cantidad de energíaaa y si te mueres tu me muero yoo

**Seeeetchaaan despiertaaa -aunque Tsukuyomi ya se había soltado Setsuna seguía parada hay sin moverse Y sus ojos estaban totalmente plateados **

**Setchaaan!–konoka agarro vuelo y sin pensarlo se aventó para tratar de romper la barrera mientras Negi y Asuna hacían lo mismo tratando de debilitarla .**

**Konoka estaba chocando con toda la energía pero no le importo y siguió avanzando hasta tratar de llegar al hombro de Setsuna **

**-**más luz –**Setsuna comenzo a ver mas luz y a entender lo que decían las voces **

**-setchaaaan reaccionaaaa por favor! –al mismo tiempo en el que konoka toco su hombro la energía que desprendía desapareció y Setsuna cayó al suelo **

**-K ko kono-ch chan -dijo Setsuna muy débil al sentir a su princesa abrasándola**

**-setchaaaaaan perdonameeeeee –konoka empezó a llorar no podía soportarlo mas pero en ese momento Setsuna se desmayo completamente **

**-nooooo setchaaaaaaan! Negi se acerco para revisar a su alumna **

**-no te preocupes konoka ella está bien solo se desmayó –dijo Negi con una sonrisa **

**Fin **

**Jaja no es mas bien continuara …..**

**Holaaaa otra vez jeje la verdad quería esperar un poco mas para subir este capitulo pero no me pude resistir y empeze a escribirlo y bueno taraaaaa aquí esta espero les haya gustado y jeje creo que lo hice un poco tipo naruto jejeje bueno pos ya nimodo y aunque la verdad había hecho otra versión de este capitulo pero este fue el que mas me gusto .aaaah antes de que se me olvideee gracias por sus comentarios hacen que me inspire a seguir escribiendo (jeje aunque si no les gusta me lo dicen y hay le paro XD) BUENO BYEEEEEE**

**Cazanova95 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dolor y Odio **

**Capitulo 5 **

más luz –**Setsuna comenzó a ver mas luz y a entender lo que decían las voces **

**-setchaaaan reaccionaaaa por favor! –al mismo tiempo en el que konoka toco su hombro la energía que desprendía desapareció y Setsuna cayó al suelo **

**-K ko kono-ch chan -dijo Setsuna muy débil al sentir a su princesa abrasándola**

**-setchaaaaaan perdonameeeeee –konoka empezó a llorar no podía soportarlo mas pero en ese momento Setsuna se desmayo completamente **

**-nooooo setchaaaaaaan! Negi se acerco para revisar a su alumna **

**-no te preocupes konoka ella está bien solo se desmayó –dijo Negi con una sonrisa **

**4 días después…**

**-konoka por que no vas a descansar un poco haz estado los últimos 4 dias aquí y no haz y ido a clases **

**-si jeje es que quiero estar para cuando set chan despierte**

**-pero… puff que se puede hacer contigo?**

**-no te preocupes Asuna estoy bien aparte …. Me gusta verla asi … dormida**

**-bueno ,pero vamos a comer estas pálida de seguramente no haz comido nada verdad?**

**-pues….. jeje –en ese momento su estomago rugió –ups O/O **

**-Jajaja vamos **

**-si **

**Asuna salió primero de el cuarto mientras konoka se aseguraba de que su guardaespaldas estuviera cómoda y antes de salir le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla **

**-**oscuridad, dolor, odio, rechazo, tristeza , odio y más odio

**Retroceso**

**En el clan hattori una pequeña niña albina vagaba por las pequeñas calles del pueblo**

**-ya viste, hay esta esa niña otra vez **

**-sii ,es verdad no te le acerques demasiado o una maldición te caira- decían dos señoras que iban pasando Setsuna como siempre solo ignoraba. Así era todos los días pues todo el mundo la evitaba o hacían comentarios sin importar que ella estuviera escuchando , los niños en el parque le tenían miedo y huían con sus padres, hasta que un día la mandaron a llamar los jefes del clan diciéndole que se iría a un templo muy lejano donde aprendería a usar correctamente una espada**

–mentira solo me quieren lejos de sus hijos –**pensó la niña** **recordando todo lo que anteriormente sus hijos le habían dicho**

**En el parque …**

**-miren hay esta la niña moustro jajajaja**

**-papa dice que no me acerque a ella o me castigaran **

**-vete niña moustro!**

**lo que ellos no sabían es que la pequeña niña practicaba todos los días pensando en que algún día el pueblo necesitaría ayuda y ella los salvaría a todos y con eso le tendrían respeto y tal vez….. Amigos ,cuando la pequeña niña salió del consejo fue escoltada por unos guerreros al orfanato donde recogería sus cosas para ser trasladada ese mismo día al templo en el trayecto todas las personas que la veían y comentaban rumores acerca de ella**

**-qué bueno que ya se va ,al fin podremos vivir en paz**

**-sí , ya se habían tardado en correrla del pueblo **

**- y quienes eran sus padres?**

**-Mmmm no lo se pero me dijeron que eran guerreros muy importantes .jaaa como se atrevieron a tener una hija y peor aun una albina que deshonra –dijo una señora pero en ese momento la pequeña sintió mucha ira y se paro esto sorprendió a todo el mundo pues no dejaba de ver a esa señora con una mirada llena de odio pues era la primera vez que lo hacia **

**-anda avanza moustroo!-dijo uno de los guardias que la escoltaba ,Setsuna solo se limito a seguir avanzando y a seguir esperando ese día en que ella seria amada por todos **

**La pequeña fue trasladada al templo y de ella el pueblo no volvió a saber más.**

**Fin del retroceso **

**Setsuna empezó a abrir los ojos y con un gran esfuerzo reconoció el lugar en donde estaba **

**-que me paso ?solo recuerdo que …..-en ese momento las imágenes de la batalla empezaron a pasar como una película de terror **

**-tsss es verdad –dijo Setsuna con la mirada abajo –creo que ya no podre proteger a kono-chan de seguro me debe de tener miedo – una pequeña lagrima se escapo de su rostro ,lentamente se empezó a parar pero ….**

**-O/O ESTOY DESUNADA , mou ahora donde consigo sin que me vean –después de 5 minutos de ingeniársela para hacer de su sabana un vestido salto por la ventana.**

**En la dirección**

**-n no lo puedo creer –dijo Negi muy sorprendido y bajando la mirada **

**-lo se pero esa es la oscura verdad de Setsuna-kun **

**- y como es que ella no recordaba nada director?-pregunto **_**Takahata-**_** sensei**

**-bueno lo más seguro es que ella haya suprimido su historia, entiendan todo lo que vivió fue muy fuerte para un pequeña niña ,por suerte mi nieta logro curar muchas de esas heridas y Setsuna por tratar de ser feliz olvido todo **

**- ya veo , y kono-senpai lo sabía?-volvió a preguntar Negi quien en casi toda la conversación se mantuvo callado y solo hablaba para preguntar ciertas cosas **

**-no , justamente después de que su clan le puso el sello la encontré tirada en el bosque con algunas heridas luego la traje a esta oficina y la hice prometer que no se lo diría a mi nieta pero estoy seguro que fue muy difícil asimilar todo lo que esta pasando y según en un libro que leí este tipo de sellos son muy dolorosos y en el momento en que la bestia despierta tu cuerpo empieza a recibir energía de el produciendo una combinación entre los kii pero es tan grande ese poder que el cuerpo de la persona tiene un desgaste físico impresionante y su cuerpo se empieza a abrir tratando de sacar de alguna otra forma toda esa energía también si la persona es controlada por el demonio puede llegar a perder la vida y con esto el demonio también podría morir**

**-así que si muere ella muere el demonio **

**-así es Evangeline-san **

**-pero director cual es esa misión ?pregunto Negi **

**-según lo que me dijeron antes de entregarme a la niña era que tendría que destruir a" El" y que algún día regresarían por ella , después de eso no me dijeron mas y se marcharon ,asi que negi necesito que la vigiles constante mente por favor**

**-si **

**-en donde esta ella?-pregunto **_**Takahata-**_** sensei**

**-esta en la enfermería ,anoche fui a verla y al parecer la energía de el domonio también tiene un poder curativo ,bueno por el momento esto es todo lo que se ,así que les agradeciera que no comentaran nada de esto .**

**En la escuela mahora **

**-tranquila kono-chan no creo que se haya movido de ese lugar ni que haya despertado aun –dijo Asuna al ver a su amiga desesperada por regresar a lado de su compañera **

**-si lo siento Asuna es que no quiero que despierte y no esté hay yo **

**Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación **

**-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no estaaaaa!-gritoo konoka**

**-queee? Como que no esta ¿?, vamos hay que buscarla **

**-siii! **

**En el bosque **

**-Rayos no puedo creer que esa maldita me haya hecho estooo **

**-tranquila Tsukuyomi , ya tendrás tu venganza –dijo una silueta oscura parada sobre la copa de un árbol **

**Continuara ….**

**Wooow quien lo diría y yo que solo empecé a escribir este fic por que no tenía nada mejor que hacer jaja bueno espero que les haya gustado esta continuación **

**Byee**

**Cazanova95.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 6 **

**En el bosque **

**-Rayos no puedo creer que esa maldita me haya hecho estooo **

**-tranquila Tsukuyomi , ya tendrás tu venganza –dijo una silueta oscura parada sobre la copa de un árbol **

**Tss me las pagaras Sakurasaki…**

**Después de pasar por un poco de ropa a su cuarto (unos jeans azules y una chamarra negra que remarcaba su silueta bien trabajada ) Había pasado toda la noche deambulando pensando en su pasado **

**-mis padres murieron por mi culpa –dijo Setsuna con la mirada abajo y con pequeñas lagrimas escapándose de su cara **

**Retroceso**

**Hime su padre a regresado –dijo una sirvienta **

**Papaaaaaaaaaaa vamos set chan vamos a saludar a papa –las niñas corrieron hasta el dojo donde pudieron divisar a un señor de espaldas **

**-papaaaaaaaaa –la pequeña niña de pelo castaño brinco sosteniéndose de la espalda de el hombre mientras las niña de pelo negro solo se arrodillaba guardando respeto **

**-Oooh kono-chaan que grande estas-dijo el señor correspondiendo el abrazo de su pequeña hija **

**-papaaaa te quiero tanto –en ese momento la dueña de la casa entro para ver a sus personas favoritas **

**-ara ara veo que tu hija te quiere mucho jajaj**

**-mamaaaaaaa –dijo la pequeña niña corriendo para abrazar las piernas de su madre **

**Setsuna había estado viendo preguntándose donde estarían sus padres ,luego recordó a la aldea –**tss de seguro también me tienen miedo

**Fin de retroceso **

**Si hubiera sabido antes todo lo que dieron mis padres por mi ,recuerdo que siempre les eché la culpa de todo –dijo golpeando un árbol haciéndole un gran hoyo ,su mano empezó a sangrar de la fuerza del impacto, asi se paso toda la noche recordando algunas cosas de su pasado hasta que por fin cayó al suelo rendida **

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Setsuna estaba acostada en el pasto tratando de esconderse de el sol con la mano hasta que de repente sintió una presencia muy poderosa ,abrió rápidamente los ojos se puso en posición de batalla agarrando su espada **

**-quien esta hay!**

**-jajajaja valla valla así que la pequeña albina despertó de malas jajaja**

**-muéstrate –aunque ella no lo había visto sabía que era la misma persona que le había puesto ese sello en el abdomen **

**-ara ara tranquila niña**

**- que haces aquí!**

**-sabes? Es una lastima que tu padre halla decidido echar todo por la borda después de tenerte ,eso solo quiere decir que fue un débil bastardo **

**-callatee! No te atrevas a manchar su memoria con tu sucia boca –dijo la joven ya muy enojada **

**-jajaja que linda la hija bastarda defiende a su padre bastardo **

**Setsuna no pudo contenerse más y ataco pero como en la ultima ocasión la sombra fue mas rápida y le pego en el abdomen dejándola tirada en el suelo **

**-nos volveremos a ver muy pronto y no olvides tu misión jajaja –dijo la sombra desapareciendo **

**-maldito –dijo Setsuna muy débil **

**Después de un tiempo la joven decidió regresar a la escuela pues sabia que la única persona que podría explicarle sobre esa misión era el director **

**En la escuela **

**Tranquila kono-chan de seguro se despertó y fue a su cuarto –dijo Negi después de ver a su alumna totalmente desesperada **

**-moouuu como no se me ocurrió buscar en su cuarto –dijo la niña empezando a correr en esa dirección **

**Al llegar konoka abrió la puerta con la emperanza de encontrar a su amiga hay **

**-Setchaaaan **

**Pero no encontró nada ,camino despacio registrando cada parte de el cuarto pero estaba vacio **

**Donde estas? –dijo la niña callendo al piso y empezando a llorar **

**Despues de unos minutos quedo rendida en la cama de su amiga pues había estado buscándola toda la noche **

**En otra parte de la escuela **

**Una joven de cabello blanco iba caminando por la escuela siendo la atracción de todas las chicas**

**-kawiii –que guapa ,quien es? –decían todas **

**-rayos ahora porque me ve todo el mundo O/O **

**-Setsuna –senpai **

**-aaaa Mana-senpai sabes donde esta el director ?**

**-O.O porque tienes el cabello blanco y que haces aquí pensé que estabas en la enfermería **

**-si jeje digamos que me escape ….. eeeeeeeeh! Cabello blanco? **

**En todo el tiempo Setsuna no se había dado cuenta que desde que la bestia se apodero de ella su pelo había cambiado a como en realidad era **

**-jajaja no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta**

**-aaah con razón todo el mundo está mirándome ¡!**

**-bueno luego me encargo de eso **

**-oye konoka te estaba buscando ,eres una mala novia sabes **

**-de que hablas yo no soy su novia! Aparte …. Dijo recordando el beso de konoka con esa persona **

**-bueno tranquilízate estoy segura que la vi hablando con Negi-sensei **

**-ok gracias –Setsuna se fue corriendo a su cuarto pues su mano todavía no se curaba bien y quería vendarla **

**Cuando llego a su cuarto se sorprendió de ver a su querida princesa acostada sobre su cama**

**-setchan –dijo konoka llorando entre sueños**

**-kono-chan –en ese momento no pudo resistirse y se acostó a lado de la dueña de su amor abrazándola y olvidando todos sus problemas **

**Bueno hasta aquí llego espero que les haya gustado **

**Byeeee**

**Cazanova95.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 ayuda**

Bien en este capitulo voy a hablar de un poco de mitología jeje espero que les guste

**Después de eso Setsuna fue a buscar a la única persona que la podría ayudar a controlar a su demonio interno **

**Moou me pregunto donde estará Evangeline **

**-jajaja no me digas que solo me estas buscando para que te ayude a controlar a tu bestia y asi puedas proteger a tu queridisisima Ojousama **

**-evangelineee! oyeeee esperaaaa comooo sabes eso?**

**-eso es lo de menos ,bueno lo siento pero estoy muy ocupada y no quiero ayudarte**

**-porfavooor hare cualquier cosa por ti,necesito hacerme mas fuerte no me importa el precio tengo que proteger a todos y la única manera es saber controlar el kii de este moustro**

**-Mmmm cual quier cosaaa eeeeh? Muy bien Sakurasaki te ayudare pero a cambio quiero dos cosas …..**

**-? Por que quieres que salga contigo?**

**-mmmm digamos que me interesas Sakurasaki**

**.mm deacuerdo saldré contigo ,mañana paso por ti a las 10 deacuerdo?**

**-jajaja no **

**-no?por que?**

**-quiero que sea ahorita sino ya no tendras enegias para salir después de que termine contigo dijo Evangeline con una sonrisa malvada **

**-glup jeje de acuerdo y la segunda?**

**-jaja ya lo sabras**

**Y asi se la pasaron toda la tarde Evangeline iba agarrada del brazo de Setsuna mientras todos volteaban a verlas hasta quee….**

**-Setsuna-san?**

**-oh oh jeje hola Asuna **

**-como puedes estar aquí paseando como si nada mientras la pobre de konoka anda buscándote como loca por toda la escuela y aparte que no se supone que estabas lastimada –dijo dando un pequeño golpe en el abdomen que la dejo completamente tirada**

**-diooos Setsuna en que pensabas? Regresa ahora mismo a la enfermería**

**-tss valla asuna si que eres estúpida que no ves que ella viene conmigo?**

**-aru Evangelina-san ?_?**

**-jaja quien mas? Y ahora si noo te importa queremos terminar nuestra cita **

**-ci cita?**

**-losiento Asuna pero necesito hacerme mas fuerte y si tengo que salir con quien sea o hacer lo que sea lo hare **

**-aaah Setsuna baka-dijo Asuna antes irse **

**Después de unas horas mas porfin regresaron a la academia **

**-muy bien ya has cumplido asi que ahora me toca a mi enseñarte pero lo primero que quiero que hagas es que te quites la camisa**

**-queeeeeeee? Por que quieres que me quite la camisaaaa?O/O **

**-ese golpe que te dio asuna no es normal que te haya derribado tan fácilmente además…..dijo pensado en que tipo de seyo podría ser el que tiene **

**-puff de acuerdo o/o-dijo Setsuna quitándose la camisa y dejando ver su abdomen bien trabajado y su pecho cubierto por vendas como era costumbre de ella **

**-mmm ya veo dijo Evangeline resitando un hechizo que hizo que se marcara bien el sello **

**Evangeline tu sabes por que tengo este sello?**

**-mmm no nunca había visto un sello parecido a este lo único que se es que esas marcas son para guardar bestias prohibidas dijo tocando con la yema de los dedos su abdomen lo cual causo que la espadachina sintiera un escalofrió recorrer por toda su espalda **

**-el dijo que era uno de los 7 demonios legendarios **

**-mmmm los 7 demonios legendarios una vez pelie contra uno de ellos **

**-woooow de verdaaad? **

**-casi muero si no hubiera sido por una técnica que aprendí en china hace mas de 100 años ,-dijo seriamente**

**-y conoces a los 7?**

**-si los 7 demonios son hijos de tau y kerana**

**Keraná, era una bella mujer que se pasaba el día durmiendo, vivía en una tribu y era la hija de Marangatu. Tau, era un espíritu malo que se enamoró perdidamente de Keraná. Para poder estar junto a ella, se transformó en un joven e intentó raptarla. Kasu, que era el espíritu del bien, se interpuso para defenderla. Tau y Kasu tuvieron una pelea que duró siete días y siete noches en la que finalmente venció Kasu**

**Tau fue exiliado por tirai (diós del valor y de la guerra).**

**En su desesperación, Tau raptó a Keraná ,tuvieron siete hijos con apariencia de monstruos los cuales fueron llamados los 7 demonios legendarios **

**El primero fue **

**Zasut**** un demonio con forma de pájaro que alazaba a sus victimas a una gran altura y luego las dejaba caer a grandes alturas.**

**el según hijo fue ****marai ****una guerera del mal que podía tomar la forma que ella quisiese y asi poder engañar a sus enemigos**** ,**

**el tercero es marak es una serpiente con pico de loro ataca por las noches en los bosques a las personas que estén pasando por su territorio **

**el cuarto fue kira un demonio con forma humana con un gran poder para destruir todo lo que el quisiera **

**el quinto y el mas poderoso de todos fue kiza este demonio era la pesadilla de cualquier persona dicen que su poder a sido el mas gande y que el solo podía matar a sus hermanos ,un dia el sexto hijo sarak se le rebelo y al segundo dia encontraron su cabeza de toro en un pueblo **

**y el séptimo Lobizón(**juro que no invente este nombre jeje la mayoría de ellos si son reales solo que les cambie un poco el nombre por que casi no se pude pronunciar bien pero kerana y tau si son reales búsquenlos n_n** ) que es prácticamente un hombre lobo y el fue el ultimo de sus hijos por lo que dicen que en el callo la maldición de sus padres **

**mmm me pregunto a quien tendras adentro jajaaja**

**-aaah esto no es graciosoooo ke tal si tengo a moñai y me convierto en una serpiente con picooo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah o si me convierto en lobo aaah que hariaaaaa? Ojousama tendría que darme de comer en un plato para perroo noooo T.T–dijo Setsuna haciendo un berrinche y llorando**

**-ya tranquila lo mas segura es que tengas a kira o a kiza pues dicen que ellos dos tenían alas plateadas y siempre eran confundidos por angeles además los dos eran maestros en la espada y que te pasa! yo matee a zasut o que acaso creías que dejaría vivo a ese maldito demionio?**

**-tiene razón… porfavor maestraa enséñeme a controlar esta bestia y averiguar sobre mi misión **

**-mision? Jaja no solo te ayudare a controlarte un poco lo demás lo haras tu solita fue tu clan quien te metió esa cosa no? Pues ahora que ellos te ayuden**

**-ellos me odian –dijo Setsuna con la cabeza hacia abajo y recordando a esa señora que miraba con odio la ultima vez que estuvo en ese lugar**

**-mmmm deacuerdo te ayudare pero no pienso hacer mucho por ti entendiste?**

**-sii maestra **

**-ok empezaremos por saber a quien diablos tienes adentro lo primero que tienes que hacer es tratar de hablar con el par que te diga quien es y para saber por que esta dentro de ti **

**- de acuerdo **

**-la última vez que hablaste con el como fue?**

**-mmm estaba enojada y después nose perdi el control pero cada vez que me esfuerzo demasiado me empieza a doler mucho el corazón y un poder que no es mio comienza a salir **

**Y sin previo aviso Evangeline ataco a Setsuna la cual por poco y no alcanza a esquivar el golpe **

**-aaah por que hiciste eso?**

**-Cállate y pelea**

**Asi se la pasaron medio dia peleando hasta que el curpo lastimado de Setsuna comenzó a abrirse nuevamente**

**-eso es todo lo que das Sakurasaki ¿? Que no acaso dijiste que quierias proteger a todos y a tu queridísima Ojousama eeh? Con ese poder cualquiera podría vencerte asi es como piensas ganar el respeto de todos **

**-yo …. Yo les demostrare a todos quien soy! Dijo Setsuna levantándose sus ojos estaban cambiando nuevamente y su kii aumentaba a cada segundo **

**-jaja demuéstralo**

**en un segundo Setsuna estaba enfrente de Evangeline pero aun asi la vampira dio el primer golpe que recibió en el abdomen lo cual la avento muy lejos a espadachina golpeando y destruyendo por completo el piso del resort **

**-patetico **

**Nuevamente Setsuna se volvió a parar y en medio segundo apareció por detrás de la vampira y asi comenzó nuevamente la batalla solo que ahora Evangeline también recibía golpes serios **

**Al anochecer las dos guerreras seguían peleando solo que ninguna de las dos pudo seguir mas y cayeron derrotadas ,poco a poco Setsuna fue regresando a la normalidad hasta que se quedo completamente dormida **

**-valla después de todo eso y no pudimos lograr hacer contacto con la bestia **

**-Ojousama-dijo la guerra entre sueños**

**-mmm tengo una idea **

Listo aquí les dejo esta continuación jeje espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios, saben? Aun no se por que le puse otro nombre al clan de Setsuna si ese clan ya tiene nombre que tonta soy no creen? jaja bueno byeee

Cazsnova95


End file.
